1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device that can be used as a clamp to prevent items such as a buoyancy sleeve on a marine well rise pipe from sliding along the pipe and also can be used to lift the item by attachment to a suitable hoisting device. The device can be used as a clamp in any situation where it is desired to prevent axial movement of an outer member with respect to an inner member.
2. Description of Related Art
Marine well riser pipes typically are provided with a buoyancy sleeve that surrounds the riser pipe and is prevented from axial displacement by a pair of collars positioned on the pipe at the opposite ends of the sleeve. Current clamps as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings are composed of a plurality of arcuate portions having interior walls that engage the outer surface of the riser pipe. The sections are rigidly connected to each other by nuts and bolts passing through apertures formed in flanges that extend outwardly of the arcuate bodies.
The clamps are typically located near the connection point where two risers are connected together. A plurality of conduits extend along the riser pipe assembly and surround the clamp as shown in FIG. 3 making it difficult to access the clamps. In order to lift the riser pipe, a strap 14 is required as shown in FIG. 3.